


I've Got You

by lucyhotchnerreid



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner - Freeform, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom Aaron Hotchner, Dom/sub, Esablished BDSM relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oh god this is gonna get kinky, Oral Sex, Possessive Aaron Hotchner, Reader has dyslexia and ADHD, Reader just wants to be taken care of, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, reader is female, sorry mom, this is smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyhotchnerreid/pseuds/lucyhotchnerreid
Summary: Y/N is new to the BAU and is struggling to keep up with the work. With a guiding hand, her boss might be the help they need.This just me writing about a dom/sub relationship with Aaron Hotchner. Also, this is my first work and I am trying.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/ Female Reader, Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 171





	1. Something Like That

It wasn’t that you were embarrassed. Actually, no. It was always an embarrassing sore spot. Having ADHD and dyslexia, you always felt inadequate. Simple words and sentences jumbled and for most of your life, you struggled. But it did push you, pushed you to work smarter, not harder.

That’s how you landed in the BAU in the first place. You pushed yourself to achieve goals and in return, it made you into a great profiler. Your hyperactivity made your brain notice details and while your brain did occasionally stray, you were quick to refocus. Or at least, someone else helped you refocus. 

Your dyslexia, however, was another issue. While profiling was your strong suit, the paperwork after was a pain. You stayed later than the others and often you found yourself close to tears from frustration, swimming in paperwork. It didn’t help either that your fellow agent, Dr. Reid, always used advanced vocabulary and sentences in his notes. His long, scientific language often left you defeated. You would have to reread them more than three times to decipher it all. 

On one particular night, your frustration boiled over. It was late and most of the team had already left. You were working on your report for a recent case but needed Spencer’s notes on the autopsies to finish it. Words like anatomization and disserverance were just a jumble of letters and soon, tears developed in the corner of your eyes. Angry, you smashed your fists against your desk keyboard before gripping the sides of your head to try to stop the constant thrum against your temples. 

However, during your tantrum, you didn’t notice a certain unit chief closing his office for the night. 

“Y/N, are you alright?” He said while approaching. Gripping your head tighter, you didn’t release your hold until you felt a gentle hand brush your shoulder. Jumping out of reverie, you wipe your eyes. 

“Sorry, um, Agent Hotchner, I just have a headache. Long night,” you said with a stiff smile as you met his eyes. It was the first time he ever touched you besides a handshake. It made you shiver, even while you were having a mental breakdown. You’ve harbored a crush on your superior since you joined the BAU. The way he commanded a room never ceased to make you want to drop to your knees for him. But you couldn’t think like that right now. Not unless you wanted to make an even bigger fool out of yourself. 

“Are you ok? Do you need to see a doctor?” He asked. You broke into a soft smile at his words. 

You haven’t been on the team very long, a little less than three months. But during your time in the BAU, their family complex was becoming clearer. The caring looks thrown at each other occasionally, as well as the more obvious gestures, made it clear to you that this team cared for each other. You appreciated that and this moment with Agent Hotchner solidified your observations. 

“Uh, no,” You said, Then with a dark chuckle, you added, “Trust me, doctors wouldn’t help.” 

With a concerned look, he asked, “Is there anything I need to be aware of?” 

“No! No! Nothing. I just get headaches,” you said. Trying to cover up your sudden burst, you gave a sheepish smile.

But the skilled profiler saw right through you. Setting his briefcase on the ground, he sat against your desk and crossed his arms. You know he was trying to seem less intimidating, but from below in your office chair, he seemed even more so. To be honest, it turned you on. 

“You know we are like a family, right? I know you haven’t been here very long but we tend to share most things and as well as help each other. You can always talk to us. Keeping things and letting it boil over just makes things worse.” Taking a pause, he said. “Usually, I’d let you come to me if you have a problem but it's almost midnight, Y/N. I know we tend to drown in paperwork but nothing this bad. Can I help in any way?”

“You know, the same could be said about you,” you replied with a witty smile. 

Chuckling he said, “Fair but I’m the chief. Staying late comes with the territory. I appreciate the humor but you’re avoiding the question.” He kept his intense stare on you and suddenly you felt even smaller. 

“Its... Um. It’s really not a big deal. It’s just something I have to work on.” You said in a tiny voice. The witty girl from seconds before suddenly disappearing. He held your gaze and you knew he could see right through you. 

“Dyslexia?” He asked softly. Your cheeks started to burn with shame and look down at your lap. A profiler like him could see right through you. Hopefully, he couldn’t see well enough that you secretly rubbed your legs together. The pressure down there was unbearable. You felt like he was treating you like a little girl. With that thought, it took all your will not to beg him to call you a good girl and take you right there in the bullpen. 

“I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable,” he said, backtracking. “I’m just trying to understand.”

Meeting his eyes, you said, “I should have known better than trying to lie to a profiler.” Defensively, you crossed your arms, wishing you were anywhere else than talking about your shortcomings with your hot boss. 

“How did you know?” you asked. 

“I’ve noticed you reading case briefs a little longer than normal and you tend to furrow your brows when reading Garcia’s texts. I figured maybe you just processed the information more thoroughly but tonight proves something different,” he said. With a twist of your gut, you hoped he didn’t notice anything else.

“I know I probably should have said something but I have always been embarrassed about it. I mean, I work in one of the best FBI divisions and I can’t even read well,” you said as tears returned to your eyes. 

His hand returns to your shoulder and starts to rub your shoulder. Kind of like a comforting parent. That tiny gesture from such an intimidating man broke you. The strong facade you built cracked. He went to say something but harsh sobs from you beat him to it. 

You felt like you were gonna throw up from how fast you started to heave. With your head in your hands, strong arms wrapped around you and lifted you to stand for a proper hug. Practically collapsing in his arms, your sobs grew louder. 

“Hey. Y/N? Take a deep breath for me.” he whispered, leaning his head on top of yours. “Please, Y/N. In and out. There you go.” You took his instructions and started to feel better. Of course, he would know what to do right now, you thought. He’s a dad and right now, you were acting like a child. But it helped. Your muscles slowly relaxed and the tension throughout your body melted. 

Hotch wasn’t really surprised you broke down. When you joined the BAU, he could tell you were different. You seemed less-seasoned. Almost innocent. He knew that you rarely worked in the field before joining the team. He understood that what you were going to see was going to be tough on you. It takes time to get used to being exposed to serial killers and their victims daily. 

He also understood that a team like his took time to get used to it. Their family dynamic wasn’t common or usually so knit tight. That’s why when he had his first suspicions he gave you space. He wanted to let you get comfortable before invading such a personal subject. 

Taking a few more breaths, while also noting Hotch smelled really nice, you stepped back and wiped your running mascara from under your eyes. 

“Thanks. I needed that,” you said with a light giggle. You met his eyes again. 

He gave a genuine smile before saying, “I get it. It’s hard getting used to a team like ours. I understand why you wouldn’t want to share that. But we wouldn’t have cared. I can help, Y/N.” 

“I know. I am just so embarrassed. It makes me feel weak compared to everyone,” you said, an undeniable wobble back in your voice. 

“It doesn’t make you weak. I’ve seen how well you’ve handled the field. You’re doing great and I really mean that.” He said, rubbing his hand up and down your arm. Heat returned to your center from the simple touch.

You felt childish and immature but you had to ask. 

“You really mean that?” 

“Absolutely. You’ve handled every situation well and I’m happy you’re on this team.” He said.  
Your cheeks turned red from the praise and you reveled in it. 

“Thanks.” 

“However, paperwork is a different situation. We do have deadlines, Y/N. I understand that’s why you’ve been staying late but to be on this team, it’s good to get sleep from time to time.” He said, putting on his boss voice. 

“I know.” You answered looking down, finding his shoes suddenly very interesting. 

“How about we come to an agreement? Every time you need help, you come to me. It doesn’t have to be about your dyslexia. Anything at all, you come to me and I’ll help in any way I can.” He said, using his pointer finger to lift your head to look at him. It felt intimate. You suddenly felt like this conversation might not be about work. 

“Anything?” asked, feeling cheeky all of a sudden.

“Anything,” he returned, seeming as breathless as you were. 

You thought about his offer. Yes, paperwork would be less of a hassle but did he really want to give his attention to you like that? You hated feeling like a bother. Then again, he did say this team was like family. The hard part was you wanted him to be more than just family. You wanted him to take control for you. Maybe he could take on that responsibility, just someone to help block the noise occasionally and simply tell you what to do. 

Your last dom left a week before you joined the BAU. He did that for you. Whenever you felt overwhelmed, he calmed you, made you feel small, and praised you all the time. You wondered if your breakdown was a mixture of it all. Struggling with work, not having a guiding hand in life anymore, it made sense. 

“Sometimes, Agent Hotchner, the noise gets too loud. I can’t think straight. My hands start twitching. Not only do I struggle with dyslexia, I have ADHD. I love this job and I am proud of how I made it here but sometimes, I need someone to silence it. Could you be that person for me? Take control, give me a guiding hand sometimes?’ you asked boldly, stepping closer. You hoped he didn’t get the true meaning of those words. You knew a sexual relationship like you craved would never happen but maybe he could do the nonsexual stuff.

“What would you need me to do?” he asked. You could see he was amused, almost, and curious. 

“Sometime I can’t stop fidgeting or chewing on my nails or talking or forgetting to eat. Could you be the person to remind me?” 

“I could. If it meant one of the BAU’s rising profilers stayed on the team and did her job well, then yes. I would gladly be that person for you. However, I do have to ask, are you asking me to be your dominant? Don’t play coy with me. I understand what you are asking me to do.” He said. Your stomach lurched as his words set in. You’ve been caught. 

Shocked, you stepped back. “If I overstepped a boundary, I’m sorry. I didn’ think you would know what that was. But I did mean it. I need help occasionally. I am afraid I could lose my job from it.” You hoped your words were convincing. You were honest but now you felt dirty trying to offer something like that.  
He let out a laugh. “You didn't think I wouldn’t know what you’re suggesting? I’m old, Y/N, but not old enough to not be able to handle a BDSM relationship. If we agree to go through with this, you aren’t even my first sub.” There was a wicked glint in his eye. Your jaw almost dropped. 

“Oh. I must be bad at my job not to be able to pick out someone from the community.” You mustered through your bafflement. 

“No. No. More like I know how to hide it. But I have to tell you, the day you came into my office for your interview, your body language absolutely screamed submissive. It still does if I’m honest.” 

“What? No, I do not.” You said, crossing your arms across your chest with a little pout. You still couldn’t believe you were having this conversation with your boss, nevertheless Agent Hotchner. 

“Oh yeah? How about right now? You just pouted like a little brat and I can tell your body is just screaming for me to bend you over my lap.”

Your jaw did drop for that statement.

“Uh... I- I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You said, immediately dropping your arms and stepping back. 

“Hmmm. Don’t lie. I know and you know. Look, I find you attractive. I have since I met you and realized what kind of girl you were. I could honestly use something distress these days. If you are willing, I would like to proceed in a relationship of sorts. But how about instead of making any rash decisions, you come over to my place tomorrow and we talk this through?” he asked. 

This was not happening. You must have passed out. Aaron Hotchner, the Aaron Hotchner was suggesting a dom/sub relationship? With you? As much as it scared you, you were curious. 

“Ok. We can talk about it tomorrow. But if nothing happens or this all falls through could you still help me with paperwork?” You asked, knowing that was your first priority. 

He laughed again, a new record of laughing twice in one night. 

“Yes, I can still help.” He said with an amused smirk. 

“OK. Tomorrow,” you said, breathless.

“Good girl,” He practically purred.

OK, now your panties were ruined for sure. 

“Glad we could talk, Y/N.” He said, grabbing his briefcase. With a brief nod, he left. 

You sat at your desk for another five minutes, trying to understand what just happened. A relationship with your boss? Wasn’t this against work policies? Couldn’t this get you in so much trouble? His offer was too tempting. The man you’ve had a crush on for months just ask you to possibly be his sub. There was no way you weren’t going to at least try or talk about it. Shaking your head, you packed and left. As you got on the elevator, two words were ringing through your head. 

Daddy Issues.

………………..

The following day, work went like normal. However, though usually, your attention tended to stray, it took all of your willpower not to keep glancing at your superior’s office. Occasionally, you would give in. Staring at his door, it only made you want the day to go quicker. You almost ran to the bathroom to rub one out. 

Deciding to take a break and in dire need of a stretch, you stood from your desk and made a beeline for the coffee maker. While waiting for your cup to brew, you leaned your hip against the counter and stared at Agent Hotchner’s office again. While images of what tonight could entail race through your head, you didn't hear the heavy steps behind you. 

“Yo, Y/L/N,” Derek said. You spun around quickly to look at him. Your fresh cup of coffee sloshing around in your mug. 

“Woah, didn’t mean to scare ya. You good?” he asked. He reached a hand out and gripped your shoulder like he was anchoring you. 

“Uh, yeah, Agent Morgan. I’m good. Just a little distracted today,” you said, hoping he didn't notice exactly where you were looking. By the concerned eyes he was given you, hiding your feelings seemed futile. 

He grabbed the mug out of your hands and set it on the counter. 

“Hey. Is something going on, Y/N? You don’t seem like yourself today.” He said. 

“Yeah! Just had a rough night.” You said with a tight smile. You didn’t like lying after your conversation with Hotch last night. He was right this was a family and the best way to feel a part of it is to let them in. However, technically you weren’t lying. When you went home last night, it was hard to fall asleep without aching between your legs. But eventually, you gave in to your desires. Rubbing one out always made sleep easy. 

“Did something happen between you and Hotch? You won’t stop looking at his door.” He said tilting his head and crossing his strong arms. He continued, 

“Don’t take it personally if he’s hard on you. You’re new. He’s probably testing you.”

“Uh….No. Nothing like that,” You said, hoping he wouldn’t ask again. His face told you he wasn't satisfied. 

“Then what? You haven’t stopped looking at his office. If you have a problem, you can talk to him,” He said. 

“No. I don’t have a problem, just a little distracted.” 

“Oh. Got a date or something?” He asked, smirking. 

Grabbing your mug, you took a sip. 

“Something like that.”


	2. Binding Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before anything can begin, Hotch introduces a contract.

After your conversation with Agent Morgan, the day still dragged on. You tried to busy yourself by conversing with Dr. Reid but as he moaned about the impossibility of the quantum physics used in the new Avengers movie, your mind still strayed. During a team meeting, it took all your willpower not to keep staring at Agent Hotchner. 

The way he gripped his coffee mug or spread his legs when he sat back. The man was sex on legs. You choked on coffee when he used his alpha voice on an intern who unfortunately filed an old case file wrong. You swore he caught your eye after and winked. God, your panties were soaked. 

Finally, at six, the team slowly filled out and soon, it was only you and Hotch left. With your knee bouncing slightly, you waited for Hotch to finish for the day. Fifteen minutes later, his office door opened. 

Peeking his head out, he said, “Y/L/N, can you come speak to me in my office?” He ducked back in. 

Nodding and adjusting your skirt, you stood and tried to casually walk towards his office. Inside, however, you were a jumble of butterflies. Was this starting now? Should you prepare to talk about this now? Trying to steady your shaking hands, you knocked before entering. 

With widened eyes, you saw Hotch in total dom mode. His tie loosened, he leaned casually back in his chair and his hair had looked like he had run his hands through it. He looked completely comfortable and relaxed. Part of you wondered how many relationships like this he had been in before. Many, going by his body language. You met his eyes. They were twinkly in amusement. 

“Please, sit. There are some things I want to discuss with you,” he said while gesturing to a chair. 

With glazed eyes, feeling small, you did as told.

“I hope you understand I was completely honest with what I told you last night,” he said. His amusement was still clear. 

“I was, too.” 

Your voice was slightly shaking. Your hands began to fidget at your sides. Something about the alpha male in front of you made you so nervous but you knew with a snap of his fingers, you would do anything for him. 

“Good. But there is a lot we need to figure out before we start this. Firstly, you understand that if this is discovered by any of our colleagues, this would have to stop immediately or worse, our careers could be over.” You nodded. 

“If this is going to work, I need verbal confirmation, Y/N,” he said, slipping casually into his alpha voice. 

“Yes, sir,” you answered in a small voice. He smirked at your choice of words. 

“Better. Second, you need to tell me exactly what you want out of this. I can’t help you if I don’t know what you need.” 

Your mouth went dry at his words. You had all day to think about him. Think about this, this relationship yet you were still unsure what you wanted. Of course, you wanted help with work and you were also aware you needed help with your ADHD tics. Those were the most important. You needed someone like him to guide you. Praise you and punish you when you need it. 

With a shaky breath, you said, “I need someone to guide me, help me. My last dom would do that for me.” You looked down at your hands before meeting his eyes again. He nodded slightly for you to continue. 

“Just small things. Telling me to stop biting my nails, to refocus, to stop fidgeting, things like that. I just need someone to take control for me to feel like I’m in control.” Backtracking, you added, 

“I don’t know if that makes sense but it's what I need.” 

He maintained eye contact but stayed quiet. He seemed to be considering your words. Had you said something wrong? Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe you weren’t what he was looking for. 

Without a word, he slid a black folder towards you. 

“That is a contract. If you sign it, our relationship will never leave you and me. It also has a section to agree to never take advantage of each other. If one of us does, the contract is void and this will be over. Do you understand?” he said. Nodding, you reached out to grab it. He quickly slid it out of your reach and quirked his eyebrow. Oh, right. 

“Yes, sir. I understand, sir,” you said with pink cheeks. He slid it back to you. 

Opening the folder, you quickly glanced through each page, trying to find something important. It wasn’t the first time you’ve dealt with contracts. It was quite common within the community, especially people with high-risk occupations. 

When you got to the back page, you realized this page wasn’t part of the contract. It was an open-ended kink list. Some of the listed items already had yes’s and no’s next to them. He must have already filled his part out. Some of them even had maybe’s next to them. 

“I would appreciate it if you read the contract thoroughly before considering that one,” he admonished. He must have seen the blush heating on your cheeks. 

“Yes, sir.”

You flipped back to the contract. After actually reading it, it was a pretty standard contract. Nothing out of the ordinary but you did note that the largest section was about procedure at work. No playing and no sexual encounters or scenes. It was all pretty standard. After deciding you got the gist of it, you met his hard stare. 

“Any questions?” he asked. It was hard not to break from eye contact. 

“Um… no, but the section on no playing at work. Would you still be willing to help me refocus and with paperwork, sir?” 

You internally punched yourself for how timid you sounded. 

“Y/N, those sort of things isn’t what a dom would do. Those are what a good boss would do. Of course, I can help you with that.” He said, amusement vanishing in his features. Instead, they seemed to have softened. 

“Ok, good. I was worried about that.” A little giggle of relief slipped out. 

“The whole point of this relationship is that you don’t have to worry. If you are willing, I would like to do this with you.”

A pen appeared in his hand. With a shaking hand, you took it. Then it was done. You signed first and then he signed as well. It seemed as if a pressure had been lifted off the room. Taking a deep breath, you relaxed in your chair. It was happening, what you had been fantasizing about for almost four months now was actually happening. You couldn’t believe it.

“Now, Y/N. Now for the fun stuff. Flip to the back page again and fill it out. I only want honesty. Don’t lie because I like it or I don’t like it. This is only going to work with true honesty. Don't try to lie, as well. I am a profiler after all.” There it was again. That cocky little smirk. You could only imagine what that face would look like between your legs. 

You flipped back to the page. You filled it out easily. After all, this wasn’t your first contract. His list wasn’t crazy either, all of your reds, yellows, and greens matched out evenly. You were surprised, however, that he had said yes to DD/LG. He didn’t strike you as a daddy type, but even Agent Hotchner seemed to have a few tricks up his sleeve. 

Writing down your last answer, you looked up at him and set the contract back on his desk. He took it and read over it without a word. After a few minutes, he set it down. 

“I’m glad we could work this out, Y/N. I want you to know I really want this. I think this could be the start of something that could benefit us both.” His words were only genuine. Crossing your legs, you had to ask. 

“Sir, can I ask you a question?” He only nodded in response, a smile appearing on his face. 

“How did you get into this? I didn’t even suspect you would like something like this. I mean, you are totally an alpha male but I’m just really curious,” you said.  
“After Hayley died, I got careless. I met people within the community who introduced me. I started to go to BDSM communities, out of curiosity. The only woman I had been with before was her. I experimented a lot. Found what I liked and led me here,” he answered, truthfully. 

It did make sense. He seemed like the type of man who would find a stress-relieving outlet in this type of relationship. He smiled once more before tilting his head. He wanted to know how you got into the community. 

“During my sophomore year of university, my boyfriend at the time introduced me. It was just fun, sensual stuff. Then after we realized it helped with everything. I was doing better in school and at work. It all sorta clicked, I guess. Since then, I rarely go more than half a year without a dom,” you said. You hated how you sounded needy. Normal people didn’t need a dom to function. 

“Y/N, are you actually attracted to me, or am I just a good dom replacement until you find a better one?” he said, his arms bulging as he crossed them.

Practically jumping out of your seat, you were shocked he would think so low of you but after your previous statements, it did sort of make sense. 

“No, no sir. I’ve been attracted to you since day one. I want this. This isn’t just a fling for me to break off and move on. I really need your help, sir,” you pleaded to him. You hoped he could tell your sincerity was true. It was. You weren’t sure you could keep working in BAU without him. He nodded and stood from his chair. 

Without a word, he walked to your side of the desk and stopped right in front of you. 

“Y/N, look at me.”

His voice was like dark silk. Sultry and if you weren’t cautious, you could disappear in it. You met his brown eyes. 

“Y/N, I want this as much as you do. Fuck.” You never heard him swear before. He continued. 

“I have thought about all the things I want to do to you since we met. How delicious you would look over my lap. How red your ass would get after a good pounding. God, how sexy those lips would look around my cock.” 

He set on one knee before you. His lips were so close, his breath tickled upon your own. His eyes bore into yours and suddenly the weight of the situation sunk in. You were doing this. Soon, you were going to belong to him. He would be your guiding hand. 

Without care or permission, you leaned in and captured his lips. You didn’t care. All-day, you wanted to feel his lips upon yours. You were tired of waiting. You were gonna take what you wanted. 

You could tell you caught him off guard. His lips were unmoving for a second before taking over. He was dominant in his kiss, filling you until all you could taste, hear, or smell was him. He was everywhere. One hand entwined itself in your hand, pulling you even close to him. His other hand gripped your waist. It felt as if he was marking you, making sure everyone knew who you belonged to, making sure you knew who you belonged to. 

You moaned as he deepened the kiss. In return, he gave a throaty moan of his own. He fit himself between your knees. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as the new position gave you much-needed friction between your legs. But before you could enjoy it, he tore away. A soft, desperate whimper left your lips. He leaned forward, resting his hands beside your thighs. It felt as if he was caging you in. Most people might have felt trapped but you felt blissfully small. 

“First rule, no playing at work. You, Y/N, just broke that. I think that calls for punishment, don’t you?” He tilted his head. His mocking words sent a shiver down your spine. 

“Y-Yes, sir.” Your voice shook. 

“Fine. Without another word, you are going to get up, pack your things, and meet me by my car. No touching yourself, and don’t touch me. Understood?” 

“Yes, sir.” You stood up, ready to go collect your things but before you exited his office, he said, 

“Oh, and Y/N, leave your panties on my desk.” That cocky grin was back. 

With heated cheeks, you deftly bent over and slid your panties down your legs. You did wear a skirt for a reason. They were just a cheeky, lacy thing. With your head bowed, you placed them on his desk before him. It made you even more embarrassed to see the hot pink standout on his mahogany desk. 

“Good girl,” he purred, just like the other night. 

After you exited, you quickly gathered his things and met him on the elevator. 

Tonight you were going to be his.

**Author's Note:**

> So not sure when the second chapter will be up but within the month hopefully! Hope you enjoyed is so far!


End file.
